Reencuentro
by MaidOfElsewhere
Summary: Su vieja septa le dijo alguna vez que pensar en el ser amado podría traerlo de vuelta a ella... One-shot inspirado en lo ocurrido en el último capítulo de la temporada 7 de Juego de Tronos.


El viento acariciaba el rostro de Brienne, ya helado por la vigilia. No se podía ver nada más que un mar blanco y denso desde donde se encontraba parada. La nieve caía, cubriéndole tanto la cabeza como los hombros y pies con una fina capa tan nívea como su piel. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en el firmamento gris, augurando un invierno largo y lleno de incertidumbre ante la amenaza de los Caminantes. Todos debían estar alerta, pues en cualquier momento podría ocurrir un ataque.

Su mente se remontaba a un no tan lejano verano, cuando los bosques estaban verdes, irradiantes de vida. Pensaba que, al recrear ese escenario con memorias, el frio la aquejaría menos. Fue entonces cuando vino a sus recuerdos un rostro de aspecto familiar, ese que atesoraba con recelo y cautela. Si los dioses eran buenos, le volvería a ver más pronto de lo esperado; el temor de pelear en bandos enemigos se disipó por un momento.

Jaime Lannister sería un hombre repugnante para quien solamente hubiese escuchado la versión promovida por los rumores de los presentes al momento de haberle visto desenvainar la espada para darle muerte al Rey Loco, pero para ella todo eso cambió cuando el propio Matarreyes le reveló las razones de sus actos. Aunque le creyera, los demás seguirían considerándolo un hombre sin honor. No le tenían la estima que ella le guardaba y pensaría lo mismo que las demás personas si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con él. Estaría siempre agradecida por haberla salvado más de una vez. Incluso en ese momento no entendía su actuar para con ella, mas no le quitaba el sueño el comprender el porqué. A sus ojos era tan honorable como los caballeros de las historias y canciones.

De pronto, un punto oscuro se divisó en el horizonte; un jinete solitario se acercaba a Invernalia. El corcel iba a paso lento, teniendo dificultad al moverse entre la nieve acumulada. Al principio le pareció sospechoso, pero algo en su interior le aceleró el pulso. Su vieja septa le dijo alguna vez que pensar en el ser amado podría traerlo de vuelta a ella. Siendo la niña ingenua de ese entonces, creyó en esas palabras y en efecto, le llevaron a la presencia de Renly años después de haberle conocido. Tristemente, aquel reencuentro había terminado en tragedia. En ese momento decidió no volver a pensar en alguien de esa manera… hasta que conoció a Jaime. Claro, en un principio ambos tenían en común acuerdo detestarse y aquello les duró un buen tramo del camino hacia Desembarco del Rey. Conforme los desfortunios llegaron, él mostró que, aunque llegó a insultarle de maneras hirientes y crueles, tenía bondad y nobleza dentro.

Para ese entonces, otros soldados se habían dado cuenta del extraño a caballo y pronto se corrió la voz. Una pequeña escolta salió a su encuentro. El corazón de la doncella de Tarth pendía de un hilo, expectante. No podía ser él, ¿o sí? Lo obvio sería que si era aquel a quien esperaba con ansias, vendría tras suyo un ejército. Pero algo en la promesa de la reina no era del todo convincente. Sus palabras fueron de aliento, pero no podía dejar de cuestionarlas.

Cinco hombres cabalgaron para hacerle frente al jinete, dos de ellos portando estandartes de la casa del huargo. El galopar de los caballos norteños era vigoroso y ligero a pesar del terreno y pronto alcanzaron su objetivo. Se detuvieron y quien los encabezaba parecía entablar una conversación con el extraño que pareció durar siglos. Acto seguido, el grupo de los soldados Stark se dio la vuelta, trayéndose consigo al susodicho.

Brienne bajó de las almenas una vez que cruzaron la entrada principal. El aliento comenzó a faltarle a medio camino, estaba apresurando su paso al encuentro con un posible desconocido. En su interior pensaba en ese nombre manchado por las perjuras y habladurías de todo Westeros. _"Que sea él"_ repetía como una plegaria una y otra vez en su mente, _"que sea Ser Jaime"_. Se detuvo en el último escalón y la respiración se le cortó por un momento. Ahí estaba, montado en una bestia cansada y temblorosa, sin la gallarda armadura con la cual había imaginado que le vería cuando hiciera su llegada triunfal, comandando a los hombres abanderados en nombre de su hermana; dichos hombres parecían haberse evaporado.

El rostro del caballero se mostraba taciturno mientras bajaba del desdichado equino. Un mozo rápidamente fue a con él y tomó la rienda del animal para llevarlo hacia las caballerizas. Pronto sería anunciada su llegada y posiblemente no sería del todo positiva al no traer consigo las tropas prometidas. Tendría mucho que explicar al respecto. No sería tarea fácil convencerlos, de eso estaba seguro. El viaje había sido cansado y terriblemente agobiante; descansos cortos y distancias largas, todo aquello mientras la temperatura bajaba hasta hacer que los huesos calaran.

El interior del hogar ancestral del Guardián del Norte no parecía haber cambiado mucho desde su última visita. Los rostros de los súbditos tal vez eran diferentes, pero eso nunca le pareció de importancia. El ambiente melancólico del castillo le era hasta cierto punto deprimente. Todo era gris, blanco y negro. Nada parecía resaltar en aquellos muros, ni siquiera los estandartes colgados de ellos con el emblema Stark. Los colores vivos quedarían adormecidos, en un sueño primaveral.

Caminó un poco, observando con detenimiento la construcción, en busca de alguien conocido y lo encontró. Parada en aquel último escalón, mirándole con esos ojos azules, tal vez el único color que, aunque frío, deslindaba la calidez de la cual carecía el resto de lo que les rodeaba. Atraído por ese par de orbes teñidos del mar sureño, no contuvo el impulso de ir hacia su dueña.

\- ¿Has estado esperándome parada ahí todo este tiempo? –le preguntó en broma.

La respuesta quedó en un simple gesto de extrañeza por parte de la doncella. Sabía que podría decir algo así, pero siempre la sorprendía con sus comentarios picarescos. Claro que conocía la respuesta, no era ningún tonto. Ella, por otro lado, quería mantenerla en secreto. Sería mejor de ese modo; con sus miradas ya se habían dicho todo.


End file.
